Army of Evil
by UltimateShadic
Summary: Sonic Villains form an army led by Nazo to destroy Sonic, Shadow, and Silver! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Army of Evil, AKA Shadic the Hedgehog 2 Chapter 1: New recruit

⌠This story takes place approximately 2 years after the events of Shadic the Hedgehog. In this time, Shadic returned and was beat by Sonic and Shadow yet again. Angered, he left the Eggman Empire, feeling his ▒father▓ was only getting in the way of his mission. We now join our Wayward Villain┘■

Shadic stomped along through the snow of Icecap. There was nothing to see for miles. He sighed angrily. ⌠I need to find a place that▓s warm, or I▓ll die of frostbite┘■ He muttered. He took a step forward, and then suddenly a large black inhuman creature appeared from the trees wielding a huge purple blade. Shadic swore as the blade made contact with his head.

⌠Is he dead?■ A seemingly disembodied voice asked. ⌠He would make a fine addition to my army as a zombie┘■ ⌠Can it, Doom. He▓s breathing.■ Another voice snapped. Shadic slowly opened his eyes to see a big purple octopus thing with one eye floating over him. A silver, almost liquid looking hedgehog, stood nearby. These were Doom▓s Eye, and Nazo. Eye was the leader of the Black Arms. After Black Doom was killed by Shadow, his eye was all that was left alive. He retreated into space and got more minions before returning. Nazo was the embodiment of all evil incarnate. Nazo strode over to Shadic. ⌠So, you are the legendary Shadic? The one who nearly killed Shadow single handedly?■ Shadic stood and said, ⌠Why do you wanna know?■ Nazo shook his head. ⌠Because we can offer you a chance to get revenge o-■ ⌠Where do I sign?■ Shadic interrupted.

Nazo led Shadic into a room filled with other villains. ⌠Shadic, these our are other allies. Scourge, Mephiles, Erazor Djinn, Metal Sonic, Metal Shadow, and Metal Silver, Eggman Nega, and finally, G-Mel 2.0.■ ⌠Why not Dr. Robotnik?■ Shadic asked. The other villains stared. ⌠Are you joking?■ Nega asked. ⌠The best thing my ancestor ever did was build Metal Sonic!■ Shadic stared. ⌠And YOU did better?■ Nega started to say something, then sat back down in his seat, looking defeated.

Soon, in the Meeting Room

⌠Okay,■ Nazo began. ⌠As you all know, we are in a secret base hidden deep underneath Icecap.■ Everyone nodded impatiently. ⌠So now, we must figure out how to defeat Sonic, Shadow, and Silver once and for all.■ Scourge raised a hand. ⌠Yes, Scourge.■ Nazo said. ⌠Here▓s a plan that I bet nobody thought of┘■ Scourge said sarcastically. He hopped on the table and yelled, ⌠WE BEAT THE TAR OUT OF ▒EM!■ Everyone cheered, but Shadic and Nazo, who slapped themselves on the forehead. ⌠Yes, Scourge, but HOW do we beat the tar out of them?■ Nazo said. Scourge wasn▓t there. ⌠Okay, where the heck did he go?■ Someone called, ⌠He said something about going to Arby▓s.■ Nazo stared, then slapped himself in the face again.

Sonic dashed into a Mcdonalds and ordered some food. He turned to look out the window and saw Scourge sitting in an Arby▓s. Sonic rubbed his eyes. Scourge wasn▓t there anymore. Sonic scratched his head in confusion.

Shadow sat a desk in G.U.N HQ. He was reading instructions for Team Darks next mission. ⌠Okay, so we have to investigate claims that Metal copies of me, Sonic, and Silver are roaming the Mystic Ruins? Hmph, too easy.■ He said. Omega strode in with Rouge at his side. Shadow stood. ⌠C▓mon, we▓re leaving.■ Rouge pouted. ⌠All ready? I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date.■ If Omega could have rolled his eyes, he would have. ⌠No.■ Shadow grunted. ⌠And enough of being a stupid word censored■ Rouge glared. ⌠It was a joke, sugar.■ Shadow rolled his eyes. ⌠Sure it was.■ He walked out of the office. Rouge stomped her foot, and followed. Omega wiped a tear(Of laughter) of oil from his eye and shook his head before following.

Silver sat on a bench sipping a Diet Coke. He was reading the latest issue of MAD magazine. Blaze walked up. ⌠Hey, Silver. Rumor has it that a robot copy of you is going around Mystic Ruins. Wanna check it out?■ She asked. Silver tossed his coke into a trashcan with PK and left the magazine on the bench. ⌠Lets go.■ He said, and dashed off, Blaze following. 


	2. Chapter 2

Army of Evil Chapter 2: The attack of the Metal trio 

Note: MS is short for Metal Sonic. MSH is short for Metal Shadow. MSI is short for Metal Silver.

Eggman sat in his Egg Carrier 3, angrily muttering. "So there's an evil army forming, eh? Well, not that I cant beat them all, but..." He banged his fist on a control panel. "WHY DIDN'T THEY RECRUIT ME?!" His 2 henchbots, Bocoe and Decoe, watched with sweat drops on their metal heads. "The doctor sure is stressed." Bocoe said. Decoe nodded solemnly. "Perhaps it is the fact that he is constantly angered by the fact that he is inferior to other villains in some ways." Bocoe stared. "Decoe, you must stop reading the dictionary to make yourself sound smarter. It is stupid."

Sonic sat on a rock in Sunset Hill, watching the sunset that the hill was so famous for. Suddenly he noticed Egg Carrier 3 pass overhead. "Ho hum, looks like another Eggman attack..." He said halfheartedly. He stood up I surprise as the carrier flew away in another direction. "Gee, its not like old fatso to miss a chance to get clobbered. I wonder what he's up to..." He dashed after the large ship.

Silver and Blaze wandered aimlessly through Cat Country, a part of the Mystic Ruins. The only inhabitant was supposedly Big the Cat, but he had gone traveling across the globe to find better places to fish. "Geez, Blaze, how are we supposed to find a single robot in this huge forest?" Silver whined. "Keep it down Silver. I can find him, all cats have an instinct to know where to go in this forest." Blaze said. Silver rolled his eyes and kept following.

Shadow stood on the Echidna Tribes temple, deep within the heart of Cat Country. He spoke into his Ringie-Talkie(One of his wrist-rings that double as a walkie talkie.), "This is Shadow at Point A. Nothing to report. What about you guys?" "Rouge at Point B. Nothing to report, handsome." Shadow groaned. "Rouge, enough with the flirting. Omega, what about you?" No response. "Omega? Omega, answer!" Shadow said. Still nothing, just static. A metallic voice that definitely didn't belong to Omega spoke in, "Your friend is being reprogrammed, my copy. Leave at once." Contact broke off with a loud cracking noise. "That must have been Metal Shadow!" Shadow concluded. "I must find him and save Omega! Rouge, keep an eye out for Omega and Metal Shadow." No response. "Crap." Shadow said.

Silver sighed. He asked, "Blaze, are you done looking at that cave yet?" Without even looking toward the cave. When he got no response, he walked over to the entrance. "Blaze?" He called. Yet again getting no response, he ran inside. He found that the cave was actually a long tunnel that ended with a dead end. "Then where did Blaze go?" Silver asked himself.

Nazo smiled evilly. "Our plan is working rather well. Omega, Blaze, and Shadows girlfriend are our prisoners!"

Many miles away, Shadow suddenly felt compelled to yell that Rouge wasn't his girlfriend. He ignored it.

Mephiles nodded. "Yes. And once Silver and Shadow find them, we'll have them killed before their very eyes!" He laughed evilly. "Except Omega, of course." Nazo smirked. "We'll need him to torture Shadow even further!"

Sonic gave up following Egg Carrier as it flew out over the ocean. "Huh. Well, I guess I should go find something to do...I know, I'll go visit Tails, at his workshop!" He dashed off.

"Hey you, let us go!" Rouge yelled at Metal Shadow. She and Blaze were tied to a stalactite deep within the echidna tribes temple. Metal Shadow laughed. "And ruin our plan? As if!" "Hold your metal tongue, MSH." Metal Silver said. "You may tell them something you shouldn't." ⌠Don't boss me around!" Metal Shadow snapped. Metal Sonic watched the 2 argue for entertainment. Blaze sighed. "This is great. Knowing Silver, he'll walk right into this trap." She grumbled. "Yeah, so will Shadow, coming to rescue his beautiful and charming girlfriend!" Rouge giggled.

Shadow this time yelled, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Seconds after Rouge said that, only to wonder why he had yelled that.


	3. Chapter 3

Army of Evil

Chapter 3: Rescue Mission

Shadow looked up. The Egg Carrier was approaching from over the sea. He swore and ran off towards the temple.

Silver climbed up a tree, and after falling on his face 5 times, finally managed to get up it. He looked around and flew towards the temple. The second he landed…WHAM! Shadow ran into him. "Silver?" He said in surprise. "Why are you here?" "I heard there was a metal me hanging around, so I came to show it how I react to impersonators." Silver replied with a shrug. "So, me and Blaze came here and Blaze went missing, so now I'm looking for her." Shadow sighed. "Idiot. Did it occur to you that maybe it was the robot who caused her to vanish?" Silver stared. "I don't see where you're going with this." Shadow sighed. "Lets talk."

Eggman sat in his chair. "Alright boys." He said to Bocoe and Decoe. "Deploy the Eggman robots!" The two bots saluted and started pressing buttons.

The bottom of the Egg Carrier opened, dropping a seemingly endless amount of Egg Sweepers, Armors, and Bombers onto Icecap.

Nazo glared at the screen that showed the surface world. "I see, he plans to bomb Icecap until our base is revealed. Clever. But not clever enough. Doom, send in your soldiers." Dooms Eye nodded and flew off.

Eggman gasped as Black Warriors crawled out of the snow. "Impossible! The Black Arms cant be HERE!" He yelled in anger. "That does it! I'll have to send in our last resort!" Bocoe and Decoe exchanged glances and sighed. "Yes sir…" They said. Suddenly, a lengthy and overly dramatic transformation scene started. Bocoe and Decoe transformed to twice their normal sizes and twice as bulky.

Nazo gaped. "Oh, you have to be kidding. Those two are Transformer-style robots?" Erazor laughed. "Seems you cant predict everything after all, swine!" Nazo swung around. "Silence Erazor. I have a plan…"

Nazo emerged from the base with an army of Mephiles clones. Nazo flew straight up to Decoe and punched his giant metal jaw. Surprisingly, Decoe fell over from the sheer force. Bocoe was being swarmed by Black Arms and Mephi(Name for the Mephiles clones. )

Silver and Shadow gaped at the battle taking place on Icecap. "We've got to hurry!" Shadow said. "Or we'll be destroyed by that fight!" Silver stared. "I'm not THAT dense. I know that." He said. They turned and charged off towards the temple.

Once there, Silver lifted two statues, one gold and one silver, into their pedestals with PK. A door slid open leading into the temple. The 2 'hogs exchanged a glance and ran in.

The three metals exchanged glances. MS exited the chamber, and MSI and MSH hid. Seconds later, Silver and Shadow came in. They noticed Blaze and Rouge and ran towards them. But suddenly Silver froze in his tracks, held by PK. Metal Silver stepped out from behind a pillar. "Well well. Silver the Hedgehog. It seems like I've got you caught." Metal Shadow leapt out from behind a pillar and hit Shadow with a chaos lance. Shadow froze from the chaos' energy. "Darn you, what do you want?" Shadow snapped. MSH laughed. "We want to complete our mission." He raised a hand, which turned into a chainsaw. "Goodbye, Shadow." MSH laughed. Shadow braced for the impact, which never came. A familiar blue hedgehog was holding MSH's arm. "Ah, ah, ah." He said. "No killing my friends." Silver smiled, and Shadow grunted, "I was starting to think you wouldn't show." Sonic smirked. "Aw, you know me better than that, buddy." "For the hundredth time, I AM NOT YOUR BUDDY."

Blaze and Rouge watched. Blaze sighed. "Okay, I'm bored." She burned the rope that held them. Rouge stared. "You could have done that at any time, couldn't you?" "You bet." Blaze said. "I'm gonna kick your pink butt for that." Rouge said. "But not now. Lets scram." They ran off down a corridor.

The three hedgehogs watched them go. "Cool. Now…Lets brawl!" Sonic said.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Army of Evil

Chapter 4: Battle after battle

Decoe exploded. His head was caught by an Egg Flapper and taken back into the Egg Carrier. Soon after, the same happened to Bocoe. Eggman cried out in frustration. Then he noticed Bokkun, his small android, flying out to the armies.

"Hiya guys!" Bokkun said. Silence. Bokkun glared. "Fine, be unfriendly. You're in for an Owning!" He pulled a pile of bombs twice the size of his bag from his bag. He threw them at the Black Arms and Mephi. In about 1 minute, they were all dead.

The evil army and Eggman Empire alike gaped at Bokkun having won for several moments. Then the evil army sent out Shadic. Shadic glared at Bokkun and grabbed him by the bag. "AH! SHADIC! Um, why are you here..?" Bokkun asked nervously. Shadic glared. Bokkun swallowed and held up a sign that read, 'Help me'.

One Awfully Painful and Graphic Beating later…

Bokkun floated back up to the Egg Carrier slowly and painfully. Shadic smirked. He noticed a fight going on in Cat Country, so he charged off towards it. The Egg Carrier, meanwhile, retreated.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were brawling with the two robots. Shadow was handling Metal Shadow, and Silver was handling Metal Silver. Sonic was constantly switching opponents. Neither side was winning. Shadow had an idea. "Silver! On three, we trade partners!" He called. Silver knew better than to ask why, so he nodded. "One…" Shadow blocked a punch. "Two…" Sonic leapt over Metal Silver. "Three!" Silver grabbed Metal Silver with PK and tossed him to Shadow. Shadow pushed his Metal clone to Silver. Silver caught Metal Shadow's head with PK and crushed it, making it explode. Shadow used Chaos Control to get behind Metal Silver and tear off his head before he could get caught in PK. The two robots blew up so powerfully, the temple shook. Shadow shouted, "Chaos Control!" And warped them all out.

Just as Rouge and Blaze escaped, the temple collapsed. "Shadow!" Rouge said. "Silver!" Blaze cried. Then, the trio of hedgehogs appeared. "That was close." Silver said. Shadow nodded. Sonic meanwhile turned towards Icecap. "Hey, guys…Did you notice that there's lot of wind?" He stared and turned to Shadow. They stared at each other. "Shadic." They said. Silver groaned. "He's coming? Oh, great." WHAM. Silver went flying. Everyone gaped, then noticed that a hedgehog was standing there. Shadic. He had warped in front of Silver and sent him flying with a punch. Shadic smirked. "Ready to die?" He asked Sonic and Shadow.

Metal Sonic returned to base with a black E series 'bot following. "Who's that?" Scourge asked, about the black robot. "This is Black Omega." Metal Sonic said simply. "I didn't know you were racist." Scourge said stupidly. That earned him a punch in the jaw.

Shadow and Sonic charged Shadic and punched him. Shadic recovered quickly and tackled Sonic. Sonic spin dashed away. Silver flew back and grabbed Shadic with PK. Shadow and Sonic pummeled Shadic with punches. Shadic somehow broke free and grabbed Silver. He tossed Silver, who hit Shadow, knocking him to the ground. Sonic homing attacked Shadic, who chaos controlled away. He reappeared and kicked Sonic in the head. Shadow got up and hit Shadow with a chaos spear. Shadic knocked it away with his hand and made his own spears. One hit Shadow just below his heart. Shadow gasped in pain. Rouge squealed in fear. Shadow gave her a glare. Sonic got up and tackled Shadic. Silver flew over and threw an uprooted tree at Shadic, that Sonic barely dodged. Shadow, Sonic and Silver joined hands. Once Shadic stood, they charged in a three person tackle. They knocked Shadic into a piece of the temples ruins. Sonic and Shadow curled up in balls. Silver lifted them with PK. "Psycho Smash Homing Attack!" The trio shouted in unison. Silver threw Sonic and Shadow at Shadic. They collided just as Shadic stood. Shadic got up again and wiped some blood off his mouth. He gave them all a glare and ran off.

The three hedgehogs sat down, gasping for breath. Rouge and Blaze walked over. "You guys okay?" They asked. The three hedgehogs replied with a raspy, "Yeah." "Good." The girls said, and helped them up.

Nazo and the other villains met at the table. "Its time we stepped in to fight the hedgehogs ourselves." Nazo said. "Scourge, I want you to take on Sonic. Nega, take on Silver. Doom, take on Shadow." The three nodded. "Mephiles, Erazor, and I have something we need to do." Nazo said. "Its time Alf Layla Wa Layla and Iblis returned." He said evilly.

The villains plan to resurrect Erazors dumbly named super form and Iblis?! This spells trouble!

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Army of Evil

Chapter 5: Return of some old 'friends'.

Shadow was in reporting back to the G.U.N Commander. "So you're saying that Omega has disappeared, and you suspect that Eggman has something to do with it?" He asked. Shadow nodded. "Very well. You have my permission to investigate further." Shadow nodded and left the room. Rouge was waiting. "C'mon Rouge." He said. "We going on a date?" Rouge giggled. "That got old really fast Rouge. And no, not on your life." Shadow said. Rouge pouted, but followed.

Sonic sighed. He was bored. No one to fight, and he had received most of the injuries from the fight, so, he was stuck in the hospital, thanks to Amy Rose.. And, since he had tried to escape, the doctors had to give him a shot that rendered his arms and legs useless. "Stupid Amy, forcing me to come here…" He grumbled.

Silver strolled through Station Square with Blaze. "Hey, look!" Blaze said. "They rebuilt Twinkle Park! Lets go!" Silver shrugged. "Why not. Its not like we have something else to do…" He stopped. He was talking to thin air. Blaze was already heading into the park. "H-Hey, don't leave me here!" Silver said, running after her.

Silver and Blaze got off the rollercoaster that drove you into the park. Blaze hissed in fear at the sight of the pool. "What, you don't like water?" Silver asked stupidly. "Uh, Hello? Earth to Silver? I'm a cat! And a Pyrokinetic one at that!" Blaze screeched. "Oh, yeah." Silver said. "Dumb Question." "Very dumb." Blaze muttered, walking off. Silver followed. Suddenly, a swarm of robots appeared. "Wait…" Silver said. "These look like Eggman Nega's Robots! But that's impossible! He's still in the future!" "GUESS AGAIN!" A voice called. Eggman Nega himself floated down in a hovering cereal bowl shaped craft, his Hoverpod. Blaze and Silver gasped. "But how?! We left you trapped in the future!" Eggman Nega laughed. "Ho, ho, ho! That's what you thought! And now, I'm here to kill you both!"

Shadow strolled down a hall in Eggmans Base. The place was wrecked. "Rouge, you see anything?" He asked. "Nope. Nothing but wreckage and-" Transmission cut off abruptly with some roaring sounds and static. "ROUGE!" Shadow said. "Why are people constantly kidnapping her?" He stood there, having realized the answer. He growled angrily and walked off towards where the transmission had came from.

Rouge, however, was safe. She was sitting on the bases roof, having managed to escape her assailants. "Sheesh…" She said. "Cant a girl ever get a break?"

Sonic was slowly starting to recover from the shot. Suddenly the door flew open and a green blur dashed in. It stopped at the foot of Sonic's bed. "Hey blue. Heard you weren't feeling well. So I came to give you a get well butt kicking." Scourge said. Sonic glared. Scourge hopped onto the bed and started to rapidly punch Sonic. All Sonic could do was cry out in pain. Suddenly another form charged in and grabbed Scourge. It grabbed him by the arm and bashed his head into the wall. Then it threw Scourge out the window, and ran out of the room. Sonic watched with an open mouth.

On the city streets, Scourge slowly stood. "Ow…" He said. "That's it, I'm done with this Army. I'm gonna go rob a store." Instead, he realized he was surrounded by cops. "Crap." Scourge said.

Silver and Blaze were attacking Nega's robots. But it wasn't going so well. He sent more every time too many were destroyed. And Silver was running out of things to throw with PK. Silver grabbed Blaze with PK and tossed her at Nega. She activated her fire power and burned Nega in the face. Nega screamed as he realized his moustache was on fire. He quickly retreated. Silver sat down, panting. "Man, I was starting to think we would lose!" Blaze shook her head. "Well why would we? We've never lost to him before." Silver nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

Shadow stopped where the signal of Rouge's transmission had come from. "Well, she should be here…" "That's what you think, my son." A voice said. Shadow froze and swung around to see Doom's Eye. "Oh no. You're dead! How can you still be here?" Doom laughed. "Life existed in this eye still when I died. By transferring my soul into it, I was able to remain alive without using my real body. And now, I shall kill you." Black Arms soldiers started emerging from the wreckage. Shadow watched. "Crap." He said.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Army of Evil

Chapter 6: Sonic and Shadow's Savior?!

Sonic sat up. "Who was that? Who saved me from Scourge?" He asked himself. "More importantly…Why did they save me?"

Shadic stood outside the Hospital. He watched Scourge get arrested with a smile. "That'll teach you to mess with Sonic." He said. He turned and walked off.

Me: WHA?! SHADIC saved Sonic's life?! What's going on?!

Shadic: Shut up, some people are trying to read here.

Me: …

Shadow was killing Black Warrior after Black Warrior. He hopped on a Black Volt and fired missiles at his enemies. "Argh, there's too many!" He said. "How am I supposed to get rid of them all?" Dooms Eye was following. "Don't you get it? You ARENT supposed to kill them all!" Shadow punched him in the eye. "I'll make you pay for that!" Doom yelled as he fell to the ground. Shadow snorted disbelievingly. "Yeah, like an eye is gonna…." Black Bull crashed into the base at Doom's command. "…Do anything DANG IT!" He kicked Volt to speed it up. Black Bull was pursuing. Shadow whipped out his pistol and started firing in the aliens eye. This caused the thing to scream in pain, but it still followed. Suddenly Rouge flew in through a hole in the roof. She tossed some bombs into Bull's mouth. Bull screamed as he realized what he had swallowed. Shadow grabbed Doom's Eye and threw him into Bull's open mouth. Then Shadow grabbed Rouge by the arm and onto Black Volt. He flew the alien out of the base, just as it exploded. Doom's Eye screamed, "NOOOO!" Just as the explosion happened. Shadow sighed. "That's that. I finally killed my father." Rouge nodded. "But we didn't find Omega!"

Metal Sonic watched the video of Scourge being beaten angrily. "Someone betrayed us!" He hissed. "One of you saved that blue rats life!" Everyone stared. "Why would we do that?" Erazor spoke up. "We're here to kill him!" Shadic strode right up to MS. "I did it." He said. Everyone gasped. "If anyone is going to kill him, its me." Shadic said firmly. "I was created to kill him and Shadow, and I intend to do so." Metal Sonic glared, but slowly started to nod. "I see what you mean. Then I guess we'll just have to let you fight them." Everyone's eyebrows(Or whatever they have) raised in surprise.

Meanwhile, in the Arabian Nights book…

"Why are we both here?" Nazo asked Mephiles. "You should be finding a way to bring back Iblis!" Mephiles laughed. "Foolish Nazo. Iblis exists here. We need to find the seven world rings, and then, we can summon him and bring back Alf." Nazo smirked and nodded. "We already have 3 World Rings. How hard can it be to find the other 4?" He said.

Angel Island

Black Omega stomped around in a forest on the island. He knocked down any tree in his way. He finally came to Altar Emerald, where Knuckles was asleep on the steps. Omega raised an arm. His hand shot out, attached to a cord, and grabbed the emerald, yanking it off the altar and into his hands. He activated his jetpack and flew off just as Knuckles woke up.

"Oh no!" Knuckles said. "Someone stole the Master Emerald! Without it, the islands gonna fall!" The island then fell from the sky and crashed into the sea.

Omega watched the island fall. He handed the emerald to his partner, G-Mel 2.0. The pair laughed their metallic laughs and charged off.

The Army's base

Shadic looked at the 4 Chaos Emeralds they had in the base. He glanced around and picked one up. Instantly, Metal Sonic snatched it away. "Quit it. We need these to make Mega G-Mel." Shadic glared. "Why not power me up?" Metal laughed out loud. "You must be joking! If you couldn't go super to fight Sonic and Shadow, what makes you think you could at all?" Shadic ground his teeth at that, but turned and stalked off. Metal Sonic turned and strode out of the base.

Egg Carrier 3

Eggman had finally finished rebuilding Bocoe, Bokkun, and Decoe. He stared thoughtfully at a chaos emerald he had found. "What should I use this for?" He asked himself. Suddenly he noticed a Black Volt riding next to the ship. Shadow leapt off of it and onto a turret. He dashed in through the door behind the turret and down the hall, until he was in Eggman's control room. "Well, well." Eggman said. "Shadow the Hedgehog. What an…Unexpected surprise. What do you want?" Shadow glared. "That's obvious Eggman! I want Omega back!" Eggman and his 3 henchbots looked surprised about that. "Omega? I don't have Omega!" Eggman said. "I thought the traitor was your partner!" Shadow's eyes widened. "But if you don't have Omega…" "Then I do." A voice said. Shadow swung around. Metal Sonic stood there. "I saw you come up here Shadow, and I followed you. I have taken Omega prisoner, and you will never see him again…Unless you sacrifice yourself." Shadow glared, and reluctantly, let his guard down. Metal Sonic's hand became a large knife and he charged forward to deliver the final blow. His knife met flesh…But not Shadow's. Shadic stood between MS and Shadow, the knife plunged into stomach. Shadow, Eggman, and Metal Sonic stared in shock. "I told you." Shadic growled. "I'm going to kill Sonic and Shadow myself. No one else may touch them." With that, Shadic punched Metal Sonic's metal eye. He ripped out MS's computer chip brain. "N-No!" Metal Sonic said. He grabbed the chip back and quickly put it back in. He saved himself from deactivation. He turned and leapt out the window. Shadic followed.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
